Jenna
' Jenna' is Balto's mate and mother of Kodi, Dingo, Saba and Aleu. She was voiced by Bridget Fonda in the first movie, and Jodi Benson in the two sequels. She serves as the deuteragonist of the first film and a secondary character in the sequels. Physical Appearance Jenna has dark red fur, which most of her puppies received, except Aleu, and usually wears an red-orange bandanna around her neck. Personality Steele, it doesn't matter who's on the team! As long as the medicine gets through, stop being such a glory hound! "Balto, each of our children have their own lives to live. It is our job to love them, and then let go...", Balto II: Wolf Quest When Balto, along with Muk, Luk and Boris left to save Nome, Jenna followed their scent. She saved Balto from a wild bear, and just before she and all of Balto's companion's left (due to Jenna's injured paw), Jenna gave Balto her bandana. When Balto returned with the medicine, they officially became mates. Jenna usually stays behind on Balto's adventures, despite asking to help. Jenna also cared a lot for her puppies, but was willing to find them homes after eight weeks. Jenna also disliked Steele for his remarks about Balto, and his arrogant attitude, and always stuck up for Balto whenever she was there, even scolding Steele and calling him a "glory-hound." Though she never said anything about the flirtatious remarks that Steele tried on her, she always turned him down. "I don't know Steele, suddenly I lost my appetite" Steele asked her out Jenna is very gentle, and is very protective not only of her pups, but also of her owner, Rosy. When Rosy's hat fell out of her hand and into the path of Steele and his team, as Rosy tried to reach for it, Jenna grabbed her coat from behind; Balto later got the hat. She is kindhearted but also rather intelligent, as she was the only one in Nome that Steele was unable to fool. Unbeknownst to Rosy, Jenna is also very cunning (tricking Steele into burning his tail by using his infatuation of her against him), and even has fight instincts in her; she helped fight off the wld bear that menaced Balto and his companions. Biography "Steele's lying. Balto's alive. And he's coming home!" - Jenna, Balto Jenna was sold to Rosy when she was eight weeks old. Jenna first met Balto, to our knowledge, when he saved her master's hat (there is some doubt of this, as they already knew one another by name), with this, she had befriended Balto, and after he saved Rosy, she decided to spend the rest of her life with him and in the second movie she gave birth to a litter of pups. When Aleu ran away Jenna attempted to follow Balto but he insisted that she stay behind, and that it was something the father and daughter needed to work out together. When Balto was chosen to help Kodi save his job a few years later, she encouraged Balto to help. Balto was worried that he would let the team down, and that he wasn't a hero, Jenna reassured him that if he could save a whole town, then he could help save Kodi's job. After Balto left to save Duke by himself, Jenna scolded Kodi for letting Balto go by himself and convinced Kodi to follow him. Jenna's Gallery jenna and Rosie.jpg|Jenna with her girl Rosie Jenna.jpg|Jenna Balto, Jenna, and there new born puppies.jpg|Jenna and Balto with there new born puppies Jenna warming Balto.jpg|Jenna warming up Balto Jenna and her onwers.jpg|Jenna with her owners Steel asking jenna out.jpg|Steel asking out Jenna Jenna happy about Balto.jpg Jenna and balto.jpg|Jenna and Balto Jenna happy.jpg|Happy Jenna Baltocownew.jpg|Jenna with Balto in the Snake Sea. Book cover to "Snakes Alive".|link=Balto: Snakes Alive Jenna&Boris.PNG Balto&Jenna3.PNG Balto&Jenna2.PNG Balto&Jenna.PNG Jenna2.JPG Category:Characters Category:Balto characters Category:All Pages